


Apep's Quest

by mewhee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adult Content, CoLu Week 2016, F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewhee/pseuds/mewhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for CoLu week, as hosted by Dragonshost. </p><p>Ancient gods have awakened in modern day, magickless Tokyo. The ancient lore got a few things wrong. Ra was never married to Isis. That was Apep. Finally, one of the last to be reborn, Apep searches for his wife.</p><p>I am just moving this from Fanfiction.net</p><p>Also, I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Hiro Mashima-sensei owns Fairy Tail.

I'm jumping on the CoLu Week boat this time guys! As a challenge to myself, and a challenge for you guys. This is going to be one long story, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 

 **Dates** : June 19, 2016 - June 26, 2016

 **Prompts** :

Day 1: Eternity

Day 2: Excuses

Day 3: Online

Day 4: Color

Day 5: Answers

Day 6: Raspberry

Day 7: Energy

 **Bonus** :

Day 8: Aurora

 

 


	2. Club Gramlush

Cobra lifted his gaze from the amber liquid in his glass. He sighed as his eyes drifted over the humans. _Cattle_. Ra had been wrong. _Laxus_ , Cobra corrected himself. She wasn't amongst the humans in the crowded club. He didn't know what she looked like in this life, but he would know her at first sight for what she truly was. _Mine_.

Quickly drinking the remainder of the useless alcohol, he slammed the fragile glass down on the sticky bar top. The chaos in the club called to the deepest part of his soul. He knew every move before it happened. He felt every breath before it was drawn, each vibration before the speakers pounded.

The path to the exit was clear to him as if Moses was parting the sea of bodies. Except Moses had been long dead. By the Gods, the chaos he and his exodus had created was amazing. Cobra had loved it. It had fed his soul for a century and a half. As the chaos had died away, Cobra had gone back to living on the minute amounts of fear The Cattle fed him each night, slowly dwindling until very recently.

Every single one of them had been asleep for nearly two millennia. Ra had been the first to awaken, naturally. As the pagan religions started gaining more strength, they had begun awakening. SHE had been among the first few to awaken. The Virgin. The Mother. The Protector. The Patron. In her last life, she was the mother of the savior.

* * *

Looking up, Lucy was shocked to see that not a drop of her drink had spilled. The strong arm clamped around her waist held her tightly to a muscular chest. _Damn you! Cana!_ Lucy gathered her thoughts for a moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" his face was suddenly next to hers. He smelled like darkness and chaos. It was so intoxicating. His lips brushed her ear as he whispered something she couldn't understand. It was a single word. It sounded vaguely familiar. _Levy might know what it means. I'll have to ask her tomorrow._ He inhaled deeply, his nose brushing behind her ear. "Wadjet."

Her eyes flew wide as image after image assaulted her minds eye. She held a crying baby in her arms, there were four men, she was in a barn. A single star shone brightly, the light streaming through the window to bathe her newborn son in its gentle light. An elegant woman, a throne atop her head, a heavy onyx ankh in her hand. She felt the revere of all those before her. A beautiful, horned woman, sitting at a long table. A feast laid out before her. People bowing to her. A lioness-headed woman razing the land. Her bloodlust insatiable. Red silks draped a pale woman. The heavens cradled in her arms as a mother would cradle her child. The love she felt for all overwhelmed Lucy. A single tear slipped, unbidden, from the corner of her glassy eye.

* * *

More images came as Cobra held Lucy securely to him. He had wiped her tears without a second thought. She always cried when she got near the beginning. Such turbulent times. Rome had been pressing in, bringing with them their names and versions of each of them. With each new name and personality, all of them would be reborn. Over and over they died, only to come back to die again. She had had a particularly tough time of it. She had died at least a dozen times in only a few thousand years. Cobra, on the other hand, had been left virtually untouched. Though tales of his size or shape had changed over the centuries, his role had remained the same. Always.

He watched carefully as her face contorted with pain. Having handed her glass to a passing patron long ago, Cobra scooped her up. She was going to pass out soon, and when she woke, she would do so screaming. He needed to get her somewhere safe. _Home_. His soul cried to take her to their home, but he couldn't. The last time he had done that, Ra had punished him. She hadn't been ready to return with him, but he had wanted her in their home. She had not filled it with love, as he thought she would. No, she had decimated the land. She only stopped when Ra had flooded the land with beer. Blood red beer. She had drank herself stupid. When she had awoken from her stupor, she had been the loving mother he had remembered her to be.

For the second time that night, Cobra was surprised. He turned, his beloved cradled gently against his chest, only to be assaulted by more memories. Casks and casks of mead, wine, beer, and every other liquor imaginable littering the floor. The drunk before him looked nothing like her old self, but he knew it was her…well, half of her, anyway. "Dionysus." The hiss in his voice was lost in the sea of chaos around them. "What?" Her slurred voice wavered for just a moment before she forged onward. "Whatever. Where do you think you're going with Lucy? And who the fuck are you?!"

The Drunk leaned ever closer, her foul breath fanned over his face. Cobra swallowed the bile in his mouth. He hated dealing with this one in particular. Even half of him was bad enough, but Cobra had a feeling it was going to get much worse. _Fuck me._ Cobra watched as a man, just as drunk as Dionysus, stumbled his way over. As the two used each other for balance, the male half of them gestured to Cobra with his mostly full glass, sloshing the beverage between them. Cobra sighed as the rank liquid splashed onto his boots. "Wheeer youu takn' Lushy?!" Cobra shook his head in defeat. Nodding in the direction of the door, he turned without another glance at the drunk pair.

* * *

Image after image continued to flood her brain. Oceans of blood, bodies everywhere. Swimming through the stars, a golden snake, encircling the world. Fangs, dripping with venom, pulling the sun ever further into its throat. A being of light fighting the snake for the sun. The pain of death washed over her. Death after death, each more painful than the last. Lucy turned her head as she scrambled away blindly. The wall helped hold her as the pain drove the alcohol from her stomach. The small meal followed soon after. A warm, solid arm slid around her waist as she began to slump to the ground. A gentle hand brushed her hair from her face and wiped the bile from her mouth and nose with a soft cloth.

Once again, she was being cradled against a solid chest. The heavy fabric of his shirt crumpled beneath her closing fingers as she buried her face in the new, yet familiar, scent. As the whirlwind of images slowed, Lucy saw a beautiful woman, with a snake body rather than legs, and a golden snake curled together. The turquoise and gold entwined over and over. It was beautiful and mesmerizing. "Apep." The single word was whispered into the night. Opening her eyes, Lucy looked into the face of her beloved. "What have they done to you, my love?" The last she had seen him, his eye had been whole. Now it was missing and a large scar had closed it over. Her soft hand had reached up to rest against his scarred cheek. "My beautiful husband. What has happened?"

* * *

With a sad smile, Cobra gently shook his head before motioning to the two drunks swaying against each other. Turning his head, he kissed the center of her palm before letting the drunks snare his full attention. "Bacchus." The single word was meant to bring forth the memories of their many past lives, instead, the man spoke. "Whaa youuu wan? How dju no my naaame!?" The woman in his arms giggled, garnering his attention. "Use their true name." Her whispered words sent shivers racing down his spine. Setting her on her feet, he approached the drunks.

Pulling their heads together, he whispered a single word, in a language so ancient no man today could even fathom its existence. Pulling away quickly, Cobra returned to his beloved wife. He watched in satisfaction as the drunk pair fell to the ground, clutching their heads and moaning. A gentle slap on his shoulder had his head snapping to the blond in his arms. A frown creased her brow and her eyes sparkled with suppressed rage. "Don't laugh at them." His smirk vanished in an instant. "Anything for you, mrwt." He feathered his lips across her forehead before his gaze returned to the drunk pair on the ground.

Shortly thereafter, a large puddle of alochol and food formed between them. Several minutes passed as Cobra held Lucy, simply watching the duo. As the moaning stopped and their eyes cleared, Lucy pulled free of Cobras grasp. Reaching into her messenger bag, his beautiful wife withdrew a small handkerchief and began wiping the bile from their mouths and noses, as he had done for her. He could hear her talking to them softly, lovingly, almost as if they were her own children.

* * *

"Cana? Bacchus? Are you ok? Are you with me?" Both nodded, still dazed from their memories rushing back. Cana was the first to recover. Her arms flew wide as she launched herself at Lucy. Bacchus followed suit shortly after. All three landed on the ground, wrapped around each other. The two females were openly crying while the male simply clenched his jaw and buried his face in the crook of her neck. As the trio separated, Lucy gently rubbed their cheeks. Standing, she extended her hands, inviting the two to stand along wth her.

Taking their hands, she led them back over to Cobra. The two, far less drunk, drunks, being led by the hands looked like children following their mother. Stopping before her husband, Lucy locked gazes with him. "Take us home, hy, it's been too long since we've seen the rest of the family." She watched as his face broke into a huge smile. He wrapped his arms around the three of them as he spoke. "An eternity."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy awoke slowly. She knew she wasn't in her own apartment instantly. The walls were a dark purple with red trim. The bed she slept in was far too big, and soft, to be her own. She was smothered under a mountain of blankets and there were other people in the bed with her. Feeling blindly through the sea of covers, Lucy found a hand. _Large, but soft. Definitely a man's hand. Bacchus?_ Following the hand, Lucy found a shoulder. Moving the blankets, she saw Bacchus, and resting on his opposite shoulder was Cana. Her mocha hair splayed out across the deep red pillows. Lucy smiled softly at the couple until she remembered she wasn't in her, or their, apartment.

Noticing an unfamiliar hand near Cana's head, Lucy began slowly following the tanned arm with her eyes. _Definitely a man._ As she reached the shoulder and neck, she began to truly panic. _Did I sleep with him?! This can't be happening! I didn't even have that much to drink!_ Lucy's mind worked as fast as she could manage with her killer hangover. They had been dancing, and drunk Cana had bumped her into a guy. _A delicious guy! Wait, no!_ He had caught her and saved her drink. _What was it he had whispered into my ear? Waja?_ After that, Lucy couldn't remember. Something about blood, lots of blood, and bodies everywhere. Pain, lots and lots of pain.

Lucy jumped from the bed, hand over her mouth, and rushed to what she could only hope was the bathroom. Once inside, she slammed the door and bowed to the porcelain god. All that came up was bile. Once the dry heaves started, Lucy began to openly sob. _Why can't I remember?! What happened?! Why was there blood, death, pain, bodies everywhere?!_ A soft knock frightened her. Her head snapped to the door. She didn't recognize the tone or weight of the knock. Must be Random Dude. She didn't want to answer. It's not like I can hide in here forever. He knows I'm in here.

Flushing the toilet, she reached for the toilet paper to wipe her mouth, only to discover her hand and arm were covered in blood. Fresh, hot, sticky blood. As she followed her arm to her shoulder, she found that the entire thing was coated in a thick layer of blood as well. Her eyes shot to her other hand, only to find the same thing. Jumping up, Lucy gazed at herself in the mirror. She was drenched in blood. The only part of her not covered in it was her eyeballs. Though after a moment of looking at them, she discovered that her eyes were glowing red. It was as if she were possessed by some horrible demon.

The scream she unleashed could curdle the blood running through anyone's veins. The door promptly burst open behind her, sending small shards of wood flying as the jamb gave under the force. Mystery Man stepped in, eye ablaze, scanning the small room for threats. Lucy dropped to the cold tile, her hands outstretched to ward him off. "Who…who are you?! And why am I covered in blood?!" She watched as his posture relaxed and his sad gaze fell on her cowering form.

* * *

"Wadjet." When Lucy started scrubbing at her skin with the hand towel she had accidentally pulled to the floor with her, Cobra crouched in front of her. "Mrwt. Please, look at me." When she began scrubbing harder, he reached out and stilled her hands. "Stop." Her sad, coffee eyes finally met his own violet eye. "There's so much blood. Help me get it off. It's everywhere!" Her desperate cry broke his heart. All he could do was nod before pulling her to her feet. Squeezing her hands, he turned to start the shower. When the water was warm enough, he turned back to find her trying desperately to wipe the blood from her arms. _She's stuck as Sekhmet again._

Grabbing her hands, he pulled her into the shower, clothes and all. His chemise boxers instantly clung to his body while her white shirt showed her pink lace bra to perfection. Placing her under the spray, Cobra slowly started rubbing her arms, working up to her shoulders and neck. "I can get the blood off easier if you let me take your shirt off. It's covered in it, and I can't help you clean your skin if your shirt is still on." She started ripping the buttons open instantly. Before long she stood before him, naked.

Cobra sighed as he started gently rubbing her alabaster flesh again. There was no physical blood on her, but as Sekhmet, she had bathed in blood. She had bathed the world in blood. Kneeling before her, he gently brushed the 'blood' from her feet, being careful to clean every inch of her skin before moving up her 3 mile long legs. Bypassing the juncture of her thighs, Cobra rubbed her hips, her tucked-in waist, her ribs and into her armpits. He left the more intimate parts for his love to clean. He gently rubbed her neck, working up to her face.

His fingers slipped over her cheekbones, inside the shell of her ear, across her jaw to feather over her lips. A delicate sigh left her now parted lips as a pleasurable shiver shook her body. His fingers hesitated a moment before he continued his endeavor. His thumbs ran up the sides of her nose before fanning across her crinkled brow and over her fluttering lids. Tilting her head back, Cobra ran his fingers through her silken locks, massaging her scalp as he went.

"Mrwt, you'll have to clean the rest yourself. It isn't right for me to touch you further." Placing a gentle kiss upon her now smooth brow, Cobra soaked in the content look on her face before stepping from the shower and closing the frosted door. He could hear her breathing increasing as the moments passed. "I have not left, I am just not going to watch as you clean your most intimate parts." Pulling a heavy towel from the rack, Cobra dried himself before sitting on the closed toilet. "Wadjet, mrwt, what do you remember?" The silence that followed was pregnant with hesitation and unease.

* * *

Lucy's hands brushed at the blood on her breasts as she thought of how to answer him. "Cana bumped me and I bumped into you. You caught me so I wouldn't fall, then you whispered something into my ear. It was in a weird language." After a moment, she continued. "You said something else. A word. A name? I don't know. But after that, everything is kinda…weird." Her hands moved to her round ass as he spoke from the other side of the glass.

"The first word I said to you was Wadjet." When he failed to explain, she asked him, her fingers delicately brushing her sensitive anus. "Wadjet is an ancient goddess. She was a protector and a patron of Lower Egypt before Upper Egypt invaded. She was a snake woman. Some said she had a woman's body and the head of a snake, others said she had the head of a woman with the body of a snake. The most accurate description is that she had the torso of a woman and the body of a snake. In all descriptions, the snake body was turquoise."

Her hands stilled as an image from the night before flashed in her mind. _Lucy saw a beautiful woman, with a snake body rather than legs, and a golden snake curled together. Turquoise and gold entwined over and over._ Lucy gazed at him through the frosty door. He sat, ankle on knee, laced fingers around raised knee, staring at what looked like his hands. Her hands began moving again as she started cleaning the folds at the apex of her legs. "And the other word?"

His erotic voice echoed around the room. "The second word was that goddesses true name. I will not speak it where those who are not worthy may hear it." His voice grated across her sensitive skin as her fingers delved between her folds. Something about the situation seemed overly familiar. Lucy couldn't shake the feeling that she and Mystery Man had done something very similar before. Lucy whimpered as she hit a sensitive spot deep within her inner cavern. She froze instantly, her head snapping in his direction. He hadn't moved from his relaxed position. What am I doing?!Lucy slowly pulled her fingers from her hungry womanhood. "Did we…umm…" She couldn't form the words to ask him. Luckily, he provided the word and answer for her without any prompting. "Did we have sex? No, we didn't. You need time to….acclimate to what happened last night."

* * *

"What _actually_ happened last night? Everything is still a blur. I'm not sure what is real and what…isn't?" _Well, that's new. She's never asked me to explain The Awakening before._ Cobra sighed. His head hung as his heart filled with shame. He couldn't bring himself to explain that she was well over 5 millennia old and had been his wife from almost the beginning. "There will be time for that later. Now, Bacchus and the woman are waking. I must dress and greet them. I have placed clean towels within reach." With that, Cobra fled the bathroom, the door softly closing behind him.

The two drunks were still dead to the world when he emerged from the steamy bathroom. Kicking the bedpost, he went for his closet to grab fresh clothes for himself. He also grabbed clothes for her. Knocking on the bathroom door, he waited for her response as the drunks on the bed moaned while waking. Her soft voice preceded her delicate hand as she cracked the door and took what he offered. Cobra told her he'd be in the kitchen as she closed the door. Kicking the bed once more, he headed for said room to make her favorite breakfast.

When she walked through the door with the drunks, wearing his black muscle shirt and dark purple boxers, Cobra froze. The black cotton clung to her every curve, emphasizing her voluptuous breasts and tucked in waist. The shirt flared around her hips before giving way to the looser silk of his boxers. Her legs had to be at least 3 miles long before meeting with her perfect, dainty feet. Cobra shivered as he hardened painfully in the confines of his jeans.

"Waffles, pancakes, eggs, toast, croissants, sausage gravy, biscuits, jam, butter, syrup, strawberries, strawberry ice cream, whipped cream, coffee, juice, tea….umm…I wasn't sure what everyone liked, so I made a bit of everything." Truth be told, he knew exactly what she liked. He knew what Dionysus liked when he was one person, but as he was now, Cobra had no clue. So he had made everything he had kept frozen for when he found her. Because, when he found her, she was bound to be with Bacchus. Lifting his eyes, he gazed bashfully at the trio.

* * *

Lucy carefully pulled the black muscle shirt over her head. She was sure her breasts would spill out the sides. Surprisingly, the shirt covered her moderately well. As the silk caressed her shaved legs, she shivered. She could hear his voice scraping across her skin, igniting something deep inside her she wasn't aware she had. Slowly, Lucy brushed her hair before risking a glance in the mirror. With a sigh of relief, she hung her head. _What was that? Why were my eyes glowing red earlier?_

Lucy shook her head as she opened the bathroom door and stepped into his bedroom. Cana and Bacchus were just rolling out of the massive bed. _Liar_. "Come on, I smell breakfast. Let's eat and figure out what happened last night." Both drunks perked up at the mention of food. _Gluttons_. Lucy led the way, following her nose in the unfamiliar dwelling.

Cana and Bacchus had to push past Lucy to get to the food, for she had stopped at the sight that greeted her. Mountains of food. All the food would be eaten. Between Cana, Bacchus and herself, there wasn't a single disliked item. Mystery Man approached her. "You'll catch flies." Her brow crinkled as she turned to look at him. His finger gently closed her agape mouth and her face flushed at the contact. "You didn't have to make so much. Coffee would have been just fine."

"Wadjet." His stern gaze held hers. His single amethyst eye softened before his knuckles brushed across her cheek. "I would eat the sun if you asked it of me." The mirth that flashed through his eye told her she was missing something. She'd have to squeeze him for information later. Right now she had more pressing matters to attend to. Her stomach growled loudly and she obeyed its demands.


	4. Wadjet Rising

Lucy sat on the train, phone in hand. She had done a quick internet search on this 'Wadjet' goddess. What she was finding was insane. Apparently, this goddess had gone through so many changes over the course of the Egyptian empire, that it was ridiculous. She had started out as Wadjet, the local goddess of the city of Dep before becoming the protector and patron of all Lower Egypt. Once Upper Egypt and Lower Egypt unified, she added the protection of kings and women in childbirth to her repertoire. Eventually, she became associated with the Eye of Ra.

Lucy became more and more confused as she continued to read about the evolution of Wadjet throughout history. _I'll have to get Levy to help me._ As she looked up, she realized she had been so deep into her research, she had missed her stop. _Oh well. One more and I'll be at Levy's. Though she might have gone into the city to meander around that massive bookstore Gajeel found last week. Either way, Gajeel will know where she is._ Lucy smiled to herself as she tucked her phone into her bra for safekeeping. The interwebz would have to wait.

* * *

Knocking on the dark wood and wrought iron door, Lucy shifted nervously. _Why am I so anxious? I've been here a million times. Even if it is just Gajeel, it's no big deal. It's not like Gajeel has ever hurt me...right?_ Lucy waited for an answer. After what seemed like forever, Gajeel opened the door, his eyes barely cracked, his hair in complete disarray. Pulling open the door fully, he stepped back and motioned her in as if she were a queen. His arm out, he bowed deeply as his other hand held the door. "Bunny…"

Lucy giggled. He had always treated her like she was a princess. Just because her parents had been rich didn't mean she had actually been royalty. But Gajeel had insisted that that had been the case all along, and so, he acted like he was now. Bowing, holding doors, being super polite. The only problem with his act was the fact that he called her Bunny. If he was feeling really fancy, he called her Bunny Girl. Lucy patted his head as she entered he and Levy's quaint house. He growled at her as her hand gently thumped the back of his head.

"If you don't want me to pat you like a good dog, then stop acting like an indentured servant." Lucy waited for him to close the door and stand before she spoke again. "Where's-" he cut her off rather quickly. "Shrimp should be back soon. She went to the library for more books. Something about Isfet." He shrugged when Lucy gave him a questioning look before he walked over and flopped down on the couch. Lucy sat in the chair across from Gajeel and his sofa, waiting for Levy's return.

* * *

Lucy and Gajeel both jumped up when they heard the heavy thumps of several large books hitting the wooden porch followed by quiet, frustrated mumbling. Beating Gajeel to the punch, Lucy made her way to the porch and began helping Levy gather her books. "Lu-chan! When did you get here?!" Lucy stood with her armful of books, "Only about half an hour ago." Smiling, she turned and made her way to Levy's library/study.

Depositing the books on the center table, Lucy sat and began scanning the covers of the books she had moved from the porch. The gold inlay against the dark leather was beautiful. As Lucy looked closer, she realized that she was looking at Egyptian hieroglyphs. What was more amazing was that she actually understood what they meant. Pulling a book closer, Lucy flipped open the book only to find more hieroglyphs. As her eyes scanned the pages, looking for anything useful, Levy dropped her stack on the table.

"I didn't know you were familiar with ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs!" Lucy smiled nervously. "Actually, it's something I picked up just recently." _Like, 15 seconds ago recently._ Levy smiled at her. "The culture is so fascinating, isn't it?!" Levy's face beamed as she realized she had someone to actually talk to about the subject with. Lucy nodded. "Actually, I kinda need your help." Levy's head listed to the side as she studied Lucy. "Sure, what's up?!"

* * *

After several hours pouring over the texts Levy had borrowed from the library, both girls groaned. "This isn't as helpful as I had hoped it would be." Levy laid her head on the open pages of the tome she had been pouring over. Lucy finished off the last of the lunch Gajeel had made for them before pulling her phone from her bra. "Levy, what about the Internet? Couldn't we look there?"

Levy's head snapped up, her eyes wide. "Yes! The Internet! Why didn't I think of that?!" Levy ran to her desk to retrieve her laptop as Lucy continued her search from earlier. With their pads and pens from their earlier note taking, both women spent the rest of the day buried in the Internet. Gajeel had brought them food and drink as they had absentmindedly finished off the offered food.

The girls had been comparing notes when a very distinctive "Gihihi" filtered in from the door. Lucy cringed as she stretched her stiff muscles. Her neck and back were so sore, having been hunched over Gajeel's laptop all afternoon. Picking her forgotten phone up, her eyes bugged out. "3 am?!" She leveled a glare on Gajeel. "Why didn't you come get us earlier?! I have class in a few hours!" Gajeel just shrugged before walking away.

"You can crash here. You keep spare clothes here anyway." Levy offered. Lucy thought it over before she spoke. "I don't want to put you out. I've already been here all day, eating your food, using your internet." Levy waved off her concerns, "Puh-lease! It's not like I haven't done the same. Except, when I do it, Gajeel usually ends up eating you out of house and home!" Lucy giggled. "True, true. But st-" Lucy never got to finish her sentence. "I've already pulled out the couch and made it for you, Blondie. So shut up and get in bed." Gajeel's crass delivery decided for her. With a sigh, Lucy nodded.

After brushing her teeth and thanking Levy and Gajeel for the millionth time, Lucy laid down. She found that she couldn't sleep, for all the new information, and…memories?, continued to flash behind her eyes. Life after life, death after death. All these lives, long and complicated, swirled around in her head. Lucy grumbled as she aggressively rolled onto her side. Pulling the covers over her ear, she closed her eyes tightly as she focused on her breathing. A technique she found helped her blank her mind and lull her to sleep. Except, it wasn't working and class would be hell. _Looks like it's going to be a very long day._


	5. Ghibli Museum

Cobra stared at his phone. An unknown number had text him.

 **Unknown:** Meet me at Inokashira Park, Ghibli museum. 4:45. W.

Cobra had only saved a few numbers. Ra, Bacchus and Dionysus, Isfet, Seshat, Nu, and Tefnut. At a loss as to who had text him, Cobra replied with a simple 'k' and pocketed his phone. He was already near Inokashira Park, so he decided on waiting the hour out in a cafe. Just enough time for lunch. The bell above the door chimed happily as he entered 8 Island, and old man Yamija greeted him as if he were his own son. _Little does he know…_

Cobra glared angrily at Isfet and Seshat. _Sitting in my spot. Assholes._ Seshat turned to look at him when Isfet motioned in his direction. Her wild blue hair bounced as her head tilted and she gave him a Cheshire grin. His attention was pulled away from the devious duo at his usual table as the tall, quick waiter brought his Fugu sashimi, Shiitake fries, and his massive pop. "Anything I forgot?" Cobra's single eye was pulled to The Brain's table as Isfet's distinctive….. _giggle?_...floated through the air. "Wadjet…"

"Pardon?" His single eye snapped to the waiter still at his table. "No." Cobra dismissed the blond haired boy with a flick of his wrist. Glancing back at the now trio, he watched as Wadjet reached across the table and Seshat handed her what looked like a phone. "Did you figure out what's wrong with it?" Blue locks rioted as Seshat nodded her head. Isfet winked at him as his phone chirped.

 **Isfet** : Blondie needed help with her phone. Shorty sent you a text. Be there. Blondie thinks she's goin' on a blind date.

Cobra glared at his phone as he reread Isfet's message.

 **Seshat** : She thinks she's meeting Tefnut at the Ghibli museum in the park. I told her I had set it up. BE THERE AFTER HER!

Cobra saw red. She looked happy, excited even. _She's excited about that pink haired bastard?! That little shit! I'll kill him!_ Looking down, he realized his poor Fugu had suffered his wrath. What a waste. The delectable dish had been cut and mashed into something resembling vomit. The beautiful, thin slices of fish, the fresh steamed vegetables, the wasabi. All of it. Mashed into... _vomit_. Cobra sighed. Picking up a globule of….shit, he tucked into his ruined meal. _At least the fries and pop are still intact. Fucking Tefnut._

* * *

Lucy pinned the last lock of hair into place. Looking in the mirror, she nodded in satisfaction after a quick once over. The deep purple dress Levy had convinced her to buy fit her perfectly, _Almost like a second skin._ The backless halter dress stopped at the knee after flaring out from the high waist. The maroon heels felt vaguely Roman in style while still being very modern. Levy had convinced her that a turquoise eye of Ra necklace wouldn't clash. Lucy had to admit, Levy had been right. It tied the entire outfit together.

Levy had tried to get her to buy a full length dress, but with it being the hottest day of summer thus far, Lucy had opted for the shorter version. Besides, they were going to be outside and Natsu was always like a furnace. Putting on a thin coat of strawberry gloss on her lips, Lucy gave a single firm nod before stepping out of the large single person bathroom. Levy's squeal just about burst her eardrums. "Jesus, Lev! Loud much?" Lucy giggled softly at her sheepish grin. "Sorry Lu. You just look so good! If I was single, I'd do you." Lucy balked at the uncharacteristically brash comment and Levy's lewd wink. Lucy swatted in her direction, laughing lightly. "Levy!"

* * *

Shaking her head once again, Lucy sat on a bench near the entrance. Lucy loved Hayao Miyazaki-San. Her favorite was Totoro. The Catbus especially. _I hope today is the day they are showing Mei and the kittenbus!_ Lucy had been trying to see the short since its release in 2002. Sadly, Studio Ghibli had yet to release it on home video. Lucy feared they might never release it to home video, just like Kujiratori. Lucy sighed, toeing a pebble as she thought of all the fun she and Natsu would have today. _Maybe he'll ask me out today. Like for real. That'd be nice._

Lucy stood, holding her clutch purse nervously as she heard someone approaching. Scuffed black boots came into view first. _Must not be Natsu, he always wears sandals in the summer_. As her gaze drifted up his red and black jeans, Lucy truly began to wonder who was approaching her. Thumbs hooked through the front belt loops while the rest of the hand was shoved into the front pocket. Lucy followed the muscled carmel arms to the toned shoulders and strong jaw.

"Apep…" The whispered word hung heavy between them. "Wadjet." Lucy shifted nervously under his intense gaze. "I thought…" Her eyes snapped to his as he spoke, advancing on her slowly. "You thought to avoid me." She nodded shamefully. "Don't you understand? I will follow you. Always. You are my life. I am nothing without you. Nothing but a dumb snake, trying to swallow the sun, over and over. Only to be foiled at every attempt. You give my life meaning. You give me purpose. My endless existence, the monotony of it all, you break it up. You throw your beautiful, golden light of love, down upon me. Your radiance drives away the demons that haunt me. Without you, mrwt, I am nothing. You are my everything."

Lucy lifted her head, her toes no longer important. His words struck a chord within her. As if a lock had been released and the world had vibrancy again. The birdsong was that much cheerier, the breeze smelled that much sweeter, and the textures and colors seemed to pop against her eyes. It was him. It was all him. As if his words alone had unlocked her entrapped heart. Everything suddenly revolved around him. The sun rose and fell for him, the stars twinkled merrily simply because he looked at them. The breeze wanted to caress him as a lover would and the moon was jealous of his dance with the sun.

Lucy hadn't realized she had been crying until he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I have been chasing you for millennia. Please, mrwt, I'm tired. Must I chase you more?" His body was nearly pressed to hers as his hand rested on her cheek and his single amethyst eye searched her own. Her purse hit the ground as her fingers clutched the front if his mahogany muscle shirt. Leaning up on her tiptoes, Lucy smashed her lips against his in a desperate attempt to taste the very essence of him. Her soft curves pressed flush against his hard chest as his arm wrapped around her waist.

* * *

Her soft moans were music to his ears as his lips danced with hers. Her soft pink tongue tentatively brushed against his bottom lip. He could deny her nothing. The moment his lips parted, her tongue sought to conquer his own. The battle lasted only a minute before he pulled away. "Mrwt, please. We cannot do this here. I cannot be seen defiling you in public." Her cheeks flamed a most endearing shade of red. "I understand how you feel. It has been two thousand years-" Her soft voice cut his off, "more." He smiled at her correction. "More than two thousand years since we last touched. But we are in a very public place. Please, let us go elsewhere." At her look of mild panic, he chuckled. "I still have the tickets Seshat gave me for the museum. Or we could go chat over coffee. You could tell me about this life, I could tell you about mine. We don't have to let our desire cloud our decisions." Cobra smiled at her sheepish nod. "Where would you like to go?" Her voice was so soft, he was scarce sure he heard it. "Home."


	6. Things I Should Know

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. He had stopped talking. He was simply holding her, his fingers playing against her skin absentmindedly. "Apep?" When he didn't respond, she lifted her head from his chest as she sat up more to look at him. His gaze was far away as he sat with his back leaned into the corner of his massive sofa. The moment her hand came to rest on his cheek, his eye locked with hers. For a moment, Lucy was sure she saw unshed tears there. "Are you ok? You just….stopped talking and you went very far away."

Cobra cleared his throat as he nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just…" He sighed. He couldn't tell her he was remembering watching her die, over and over. It's what he hated most about their 'lives', if you could call them lives. "Just what? Tell me. You can't keep everything bottled up inside. It's not good for you. Please…?" Her soft pleading was his undoing. Leaning his cheek into her soft hand, he closed his eye. "Rome was invading. Bringing with it your many deaths. First you died to become Bast, then after about 4 or 5 deaths, I can't rightly recall any more, you became Mut-Nekhbet. And for a while, you lived. Until they believed you were just Mut. God, you died so many times. None of the rest of the family died as much as you. I wanted to kill them all. I can remember you begging me to make it stop. Ra refused us. I was so angry."

"Hy. Stop. That was a very long time ago. The memories are painful, yes, but we are here, now. In this life, we can just be. We don't have prominent roles to play in their everyday lives anymore. Yes, my role is still the mother, the nurturer, the protector of nature, but I am here. These humans don't seem as fickle and fearful of their deities. Humans now feel as if they walk with their gods and goddesses, rather than hold them up or follow in their wake." Lucy pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes as they shared their breath. Rising from his lap, Lucy offered her hand.

* * *

Cobra took her hand as he rose from the couch. Without a word, she turned and led him into the bedroom. Stopping at the threshold, Cobra shook his head. "Mrwt…?" Her gentle giggle danced over his skin as she pulled on his arm. His feet moved of their own volition. Climbing onto the king sized bed, she continued to pull him after her. He turned to sit on the edge to remove his boots. The moment he sat down, she had pressed herself to his back, her arms hooking beneath his own as her hands rested at his clavicles. Her face pressed into the space between his shoulders. "Lay with me. Talk with me. I don't remember everything." He nodded as he gently squeezed her hands while pulling them away from his body. "Let me get my boots off first."

Crawling in bed a few moments later, he pulled her back to his chest as he pillowed her head on his outstretched arm. "What do you want to know, mrwt?" After a moment's pause, her melodious voice drifted to him as he closed his eye. He was content to listen to her talk for the rest of eternity. "I know Levy and Gajeel are awake, but who else is?" His brow furrowed at the unfamiliar names. "You mean Isfet and Seahat?" At her nod, he continued. "Tefnut, Ra, Nu, obviously Bacchus and Dionysus. I'm sure there are more, but we just haven't found them yet." She snuggled deeper into his embrace as he kissed her shoulder. "I see." His fingers played over the skin on her hip as he waited for her to ask her next question.

 _She's hesitating. Why?_ Curling his arms and body around her, he nuzzled her neck. "Mrwt? What is it. You can ask me anything. I will ans-" She was suddenly facing him, her fingers stilling his lips. "Do you love me, for me, or is it our old lives, the love we shared, bleeding through? Because I can't tell, and I'm afraid-" Her voice cut off as he nibbled at the pads of her fingers, still pressed to his lips. "Mrwt, I love you. I always have, and I always will. Nothing will change how my heart feels. There is a hole inside me that only you can fill. Nothing else makes my life, my entire existence, worth living. Even when we were asleep for so long, waiting to be reborn, I knew I loved you. I knew I had to find you. Even if you had never awakened, I would still have chased you. You are my everything."

Cobra wiped the gently falling tears from her cheek as he continued to speak. "I cannot breathe without you. Food has no taste, wine cannot quench my thirst. Colors are dull and flowers have no smell. The sun pales in comparison to your beauty, your radiance. Your gentle soul balances my need for chaos. Your voice drives away the demons and calms my frantic soul." Cobra leaned in and kissed her nose before resting his forehead against hers again. "Now, tell me I don't love you for you." He held her as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried. Her hands fisted against his chest, balling the small amount of fabric his muscle shirt offered between her clenched fingers.

* * *

The scent of darkness and chaos calmed her immensely. As her hands relaxed, her fingers began caressing the hard angles and planes of his chest. "How do you know what my heart feels?" His hand continued to gently rub her back. "Because my heart feels the same. Do you believe me when I say I love you?" Lucy nodded. "Apep?" Lucy feared he could hear the quaver in her voice. "Yes, mrwt?" Lucy swallowed around the lump in her throat. "Did we…." She couldn't say it. She was afraid her research was more true than she would ever want it to be.

His rough finger hooked under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Wadjet, mrwt, what is it? You don't have to fear my reaction. Ask whatever is n your heart or on your mind." Lucy nodded before breathing deeply. Exhaling shakily, she began. "Did we...in our former lives, that is….have….children?" Lucy feared his response. Her research told her that one of her past lives had been infertile. There had also been a legend that Thoth had gambled with the moon for her sake. Cobra shook his head. "Just the one. The one they call Savior. The filthy Cattle made you infertile just about the time we decided we wanted to try. Then Thoth, seeing how much their flippant ways emotionally destroyed you, made a deal with Khonsu. In the five days gained, you were said to have given birth to five gods. But it was just myth. Khonsu has left his blessing of the five days, and your fertility. That is how we were able to conceive our son. Fucking Romans."

The venom in his tone gave her pause. _Why be that angry at the Romans?_ It then occurred to Lucy that the Romans had crucified her son as a heretic. As the memories rushed back, Lucy began to wail her anguish once again. All that pain, all that despair, the anger and hatred, washed over her as a wave crashes against the rocky shore. His arms tightened around her as she screamed her pain to anyone that would listen. He pet her hair and whispered soothing nonsense in her ear as he held her tightly to his chest.

After she had tired herself out, Cobra simply held her. "I'm sorry mrwt. I'm sorry I couldn't stop them. I begged Ra to let me save him, but he refused. He said it was as it should be." Lucy nodded. "I remember. He told me the same thing when I went to him." His hand stilled on her back. "You went to Ra?" Lucy smiled sadly as she nodded. "Yeah. I asked him to save our son. Ra told me the same thing he told you, but he also told me that our son needed to shed his mortal form. I didn't understand at the time, but it made sense when I went to his tomb and saw that Ra had been there."

* * *

Cobra pulled her back far enough that he could search her face. What he found was peace and understanding. "Wait. Ra? He visited our dead son before his miraculous resurrection?" She nodded with a giggle at his astonishment. "That dirty bastard! Fucker told me he would do nothing to help me. That cocksucker! I bet you Seshat gave him the wording! Fucking conniving, blue haired, bitch!" His diatribe was cut short when she smacked his chest rather hard. His head snapped down as his eye focused on her face. The angry glint in her eye and the furrow to her brow told him he had definitely gone too far. "What?!"

Her glare only intensified. "I happen to be best friends with that 'conniving, blue haired, bitch', as you so eloquently put it." He huffed at her. "You can't tell me I can't be mad. All this time I thought Ra did nothing, when really he did do something, but refused to tell me. You can't tell me I can't be mad." He watched as she nodded. 'True. I can't tell you not to be mad at that large of a wrong. But! I can tell you to watch how you speak about my best friend." Cobra thought for a moment before nodding his assent.

He was surprised when her demeanor suddenly changed to bashful again. "Mrwt?" She fingered the fabric at the collar of his shirt as she bit her bottom lip. "What is it? You can ask or tell me anything." He watched as her emotions warred behind her eyes. "Would you ever…...I mean one day…..sometime in the future…..want to…...try again?" Her face immediately flamed and pressed to his chest while her hands gripped his shirt. "Mrwt, look at me." It took her a few moments, but she did peek at him from behind her clenched hands and her heavy lashes. "If you want to try again, then so do I. I love the idea of my child growing within you. Do you know what that does to a man?" When she shook her head, he gently pressed his hips forward. Her face flamed again as she felt his heavy erection pressing against her hip. "Human or God, the idea of my child growing in your belly makes me want to start trying now."

* * *

Lucy felt her face flame even more. His words stirred something in her belly that she was sure she hadn't felt in two thousand years. Leaning up, Lucy pressed her lips to his. The kiss started out soft and gentle, but quickly intensified. Before long their tongues were dueling and their breaths had quickened. Pulling away, she gazed deeply into his eye. What she found there made her insides clench and moisten. "What if I told you I wanted to start trying now?" She watched as his eye widened and lust deepened the color of his eye.

His hand cupped her cheek. "If that is what you truly want, then we can start trying again." Lucy nodded, worrying her bottom lip. "Don't let lust decide for you. I want no regrets between us. Decide with a clear head." He kissed her forehead before rising and walking to the bathroom. Lucy moaned in frustration. _Why does he have to make sense?!_ Her face pressed deeper into the pillow. _I've wanted this since we first met, back in Gramlush. I can't get him off my mind, out of my heart._

Decision made, Lucy quickly divested herself of her light cotton dress. Pulling the pins from her hair, she fanned the golden tresses out across the burgundy pillows and waited for him to return. She watched as he froze in the doorway. "Mrwt?" Smiling, Lucy beckoned him to her with the crook of her finger. "Apep, hy, come. Your wife needs you." He crawled in bed beside her after stripping down to his boxers. "Are you sure?" He looked unconvinced at her nod. "No regrets?" Lucy shook her head as she pressed her body against his. "Shut up and kiss me." He wasted no time in crushing his lips against hers.


	7. The Quest For Something Delicious

Cobra reached across the bed, searching for his beloved, only to find a warm spot where she had been laying. _Well, she hasn't been up long. I wonder if she's sick again?_ Straining his ears, cobra listened for her, what he heard made no sense. _Is she digging around in the fridge?_ The idea seemed odd to Cobra. _She never gets up during the night._ Cobra's brain was foggy, he knew he was missing something, but he couldn't suss it out. Rising, he made his way to the kitchen, his feet dragging across the carpet. The sight that beheld him as he stopped in the doorway was amazing.

There she stood, barefoot, bent at the waist, digging through the fridge. The pair of his boxers she wore had molded to her perfectly fat ass. The swaying temptation was about to break his resolve until he heard her sniffle. "Mrwt?" Uncrossing his arms, Cobra slowly approached her. "Is something the matter?" Her head hung for a moment before she turned to face him with a carton of strawberries in hand. "I...I can't…" Her tear-tracked face crumpled as she sniffled. "Can't what, mrwt?"

Her wail broke his heart. "I can't eat them!" He didn't understand. _They're her favorite food, why can't she eat them?_ "What do you mean? Did they go bad?" His brow furrowed as she shook her head. "If they're not bad, then why can't you eat them? Please, tell me so I can fix it." Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. "They make me nauseous." She dropped them on the counter as she walked into his chest. His arms wrapped around her instantly. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do? Anything I can make you?"

Her head shook, face still pressed into his chest. "Yes...no...I don't know!" Kissing the top of her head, he thought in silence for a moment as he rubbed her back. "Do you want some soup? It might be easier on your stomach." At her quiet 'yes' he scoped her up. Turning from the kitchen, he started towards the bedroom. "Where are we going?" Her body seemed stiff all of a sudden. "I'm putting you in bed while I make you soup." Her eyes welled with tears at his statement. "I'm not putting you in bed while I make you soup?" She shook her head, burying her face in his neck. "You think I'll be in the way!"

 _What…?_ "Of course I don't think you'll be in the way! I just want you to be comfortable while you wait. You haven't been feeling good for a few days now. I just want what's best for you. But, if you feel that watching me fumble around the kitchen is what's best, then the kitchen it is." Nuzzling her hair, Cobra turned and headed back into the kitchen. Sitting her on the counter, Cobra stood between her knees, hands on her hips. "See, you're not in the way. Ever." She heeled the tears from her eyes as she sniffled. "Promise?" Stepping closer, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her nose. "I promise. Now, do you need anything before I attempt to make soup?"

* * *

His hands were so warm and soothing as they rested at her lower back. Closing her eyes, she leaned her forehead against his. "A glass of water sounds nice." His hands squeezed her hips as he slowly pulled away. "Ok." A few moments later, he was pressing a glass of cool water into her hand. Opening her eyes, Lucy smiled weakly at him. "Thanks." His return smile was soft. "Anything for you mrwt." He kissed her nose once more before pulling away to dig through the fridge. "How do you feel about miso? Or would you prefer the more traditional lentil soup?" Lucy thought for a moment. The thought of eating either of them turned her stomach. She must have made a face, because he pursed his lips and put his thinking face on. "Pickles."

"What?" Looking back at him, she repeated what she had said. "Pickles." She giggled at his confusion. "It's a Polish thing. The head cook at the konzern was Polish. She used to make the most delicious dill pickle soup." She watched as his head listed to the side. "Seriously?" Lucy just nodded. Reaching her hand out, she made a 'gimme' motion. "Hand me the Nvidia." Reaching over, he picked up the Nvidia tablet and handed it to her. Lucy quickly searched the All-mighty Google for the recipe. "There. It's not hard. Though we need the white pepper, dill weed, and Worcestershire sauce. But there's that 24 hour grocery just around the corner."

* * *

Cobra sighed, rubbing his face. "Mrwt, it's 4 o'clock in the morning. Are you sure you don't want something we have here?" Opening his eye, he watched as her bottom lip trembled. Shit me. "Ok. I'll go to the store. Let me get dressed. Her watery smile was all he needed at that moment. _The things I do for love. HA! The World Encircler, going on a grocery run at 4 am for his sick wife. Who would have thought?!_ Cobra's mind wandered as he laced his boots. Having carried Lucy to the bedroom with him, he leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Rest. I'll be back as soon as I can. If you need anything, call me." He held his phone up before pocketing it. At her nod, he kissed her once more before leaving.

 **Wadjet:** Can you pick up cheese?

 **Apep:** Any kind in particular?

 **Wadjet:** Super sharp cheddar.

 **Apep:** k.

Cobra turned around and headed back into the store to grab the requested item. As he was struggling to find 'super sharp cheddar', his phone went off again.

 **Wadjet:** Are you still at the store, or have you left already?

 **Apep:** Still looking for your cheese. Not seeing it yet. What's up?

 **Wadjet:** I want red berries. Please?

 **Apep:** k.

 **Wadjet:** Oh! And some heavy whipping cream!

 **Apep:** k.

Cobra rolled his eye. Weird-o. His soft smile belied his confusion. _Last time she was like this was when…_ "JESUS CHRIST!" At his loud exclamation, the store attendant looked up from her magazine. "Sorry. Just figured something out." The attendant shrugged and went back to her magazine. _Fucking hell._ Pulling out his phone, he sent a quick text before re-pocketing it and continuing his search for the stupid cheese. Turning to the attendant, Cobra sighed. "Hey. Where's the super sharp cheddar?" At her shrug, he approached the counter, berries and cream in hand. "Look, I know you're only here for the paycheck, but I have a hormonal wife at home demanding super sharp cheddar. If I go home without it, I'm a dead man." Cobra let a small amount of his demon powers seep out as he leaned over the counter. "Now, tell me, where is the cheese I'm looking for."

The girl dropped her magazine and her eyes flew wide. "S-s-sup-p-per s-s-sharp?" Cobra nodded as he leaned back, pulling his power into himself once more. As she relaxed a little, Cobra tried again. "Can you show me where it is?" His tone was much softer as he gently smiled. At her nervous nod, he stepped away from the counter. Following her over to the cooler section, he noticed she had started trembling and her whispered 'oh gods' didn't escape his notice. "Umm….." Cobra waited a moment before speaking. "Umm…?" She wrung her hands before turning to face him. "I-I-It looks like w-w-we're out of the s-s-super sharp…." Cobra sighed before pulling out his phone.

 **Apep:** Mrwt, they don't have your cheese. You want me to go somewhere else?

"Sir?" Cobra smiled at her. "I'm seeing if my wife wants a different cheese or a different store." She seemed to relax a little more as his demeanor returned to the way it was before. "If she wants, we have ultra sharp that we keep in the back. Not a lot of customers buy it, so we only have a little at a time. That's why it's in back." Cobra smiled at her. "I'll mention it, thanks."

 **Apep:** They have ultra sharp(?). Is that something you want?

**Wadjet: OMG! YYYYEEESSSSSSSSSS!**

Cobra chuckled at his phone. "How many blocks do you have in back?" The girl smiled. "Umm...maybe 7?" Cobra gave a mischievous grin. "Wonderful. I'll take 4." The girl's jaw dropped. "My wife will want more. I'm just avoiding coming back tomorrow or the next day." The girl giggled. "Makes sense. I'll meet you at the counter." Cobra nodded and headed back to the counter. The girl returned with almost 2 kilograms of cheese. "Your total comes to ¥5.137,71." Cobra smiled while he died inside. _Fucking cheese! Jesus. The shit for the soup was less than the cheese alone!_ Cobra thanked the girl and left. _¥6.620,83! Jesus woman!_ Cobra pulled his phone out of his pocket to send a text as well as check his messages.

 **Apep:** heading home now.

 **Wadjet:** Hurry. I miss you :'(

He didn't see any texts from anyone else, so he pocketed his phone. Arriving home, Cobra placed his booty on the counter before going to search for his wife. The sounds of her vomiting drew him to the bathroom. "Mrwt, I have something I want you to do." She flipped him off. "I promise it's not hard or labor intensive." Cobra set the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter before crouching next to her. "I've sent word to Nu of what I suspect. She should be here this afternoon to come look at you." He rubbed her back as she began to panic. "What are we going to do?! What if I'm pregnant for real?! Are Ra and Ammit having babies yet?! Who will our child play with?! Will the same thing happen to her that happened to our son?" Her wide eyes bore into his.

Wiping her face clean and flushing the toilet, Cobra helped her to her feet and opened the box that held the test. Turning, he handed her the test before taking her hands in his own. "I love you, mrwt. I will love any child we may have. I'll love you even if I'm wrong. We will manage. Let's just get through this first, yeah?" She nodded, her eyes locked, but unfocused on the test in her hands. "I'll be right outside if you need me."now kissed her forehead while giving her hands a gentle squeeze before turning to leave. The door closed behind him, latching softly.


	8. Chapter 8

"You!" It was mid June and Lucy was nearing the end of her second trimester. Stomping her way forward, she pointed back at Apep. "What did you do to his eye?!" When the massive blond simply shook his head with pinched brows, Lucy clenched her remaining fist against her thigh. "He's your brother, Ra! How could you?!" His mouth opened and closed as he searched for the right thing to say. "Mrwt, it's-" Her glare stopped his voice in his throat.

"Where's Thoth?" Laxus just shook his head with a shrug of his shoulders. "What do you mean…" Lucy shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as she mockingly imitated him. "He's usually up just about the time you and Levy are." Lucy pursed her lips and huffed in irritation. "How could you allow Thoth to leave him like this? I see you have both eyes. Erik only has one. How is that fair? Hmm?!" Lucy was livid. Thoth was usually the one that kept the balance between Ra and Apep during their fights. Obviously, he wasn't cut out for the job any more.

Huffing, Lucy marched to the head of the large dining table and sat down, her swollen stomach making it hard to even pretend to be graceful. Ammit immediately sat on her right and Seshat to her left. Both women were happy for her, but Ammit had hearts in her eyes, mumbling about maroon-haired blue-eyed babies, and blond-haired violet-eyed babies. Lucy and Levy left Mira to her ramblings as they talked about who was yet to be found and potential Thoth candidates as Nu and Dionysus joined them. Lucy was determined to return her beloved husband to his whole self.

* * *

At the other end of the table, Ra, Apep, Isfet, Bacchus and Tefnut discussed the same thing, though they knew Seshat was the one most likely to figure it out. Cobra kept glancing at Wadjet. Her skin was glowing and, under her stern scowl, she looked happy. "Tell me it won't be like last time." All the men fell silent at his whispered words. Laxus looked into his brother's eye. What he saw there broke his heart. "I can't."

Cobra felt his face crumple. "It'll destroy her." He scrubbed his hands over his face before moaning to himself. "This can't be happening." Looking back to Ra, pure defeat shone from within. "How long?" Shaking his head, Ra sighed. "I don't know. At least 20 years." Cobra grimaced at his words. "It's the return of your son. Their stupid beliefs keep hurting her." Cobra's eyes flashed with rage. "Then do something!" he roared.

All heads snapped to look at him. Wadjet with confusion, the others with curiosity or concern. Cobra just glared at the blond haired mountain sitting across from him. The hard stares they gave each other only intensified as neither man backed down. "If you won't, I will. Cattle, Ra. They're just cattle." Cobra stood to leave. "Sheep." Stopping, he turned to glare at his brother. "Excuse me?" He watched as Ra's jaw clenched. "I said 'sheep.' They call themselves sheep. He is their Shepard. He watches over them and protects them."

* * *

Lucy gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as tears pooled in her eyes. Levy placed her hand on her forearm as Ammit pulled her into a hug with an arm over her shoulders. Ammit glared at her husband. " 'amsik lisanak!" Her murderous glare made Natsu drop to the floor before hiding behind Bacchus. Only his pink hair and black eyes could be seen peeking over Bacchus' shoulder. Gajeel gi-hi'd as Laxus simply stared at Cobra. "I am simply reminding him of widely known religious facts." Her glare hardened.

"Did you stop and think, or did you just speak?" Her voice thundered throughout the dining hall. Blinking, Laxus looked at his enraged wife. His brow furrowed as his gaze landed on Lucy. "shaqiqat , yrja 'an yaghfir li . 'ana 'atakallam bidun ." He watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She nodded her head before laying it on Mira's shoulder and closing her eyes.

 _Why did his words effect me so much? It's not like I don't know the lore, the beliefs._ Lifting her eyes, she opened her mouth to speak, but the door to the hall slammed open. All the men took defensive positions between the women and the door, and Mira, Levy, Cana, and Wendy took defensive positions between the men and Lucy. Heavy footsteps echoed off the stone walls of the eating hall as a large, heavily cloaked figure emerged from the shadows.

"Some fucking welcome." The deep, resounding voice reverberated around the room. Lucy perked up at the voice. "Professor Nanagear?" All eyes turned to Lucy. "Wait, you know this person?" Lucy nodded as she watched the cloaked figure revealed himself. Eerily white irises bore into Lucy as locks of light green hair tried to stand on end as his hair cascaded down his back.

Muscular arms opened as a smile cracked his face. "Aww, come on Boobs, where's my hug?!" Cobra growled "What did you call her?!" as Laxus, Bacchus, Natsu, and Gajeel all closed ranks and formed a wall between the intruder and Lucy. Mira and Levy moved further away from Lucy, if only to gain more fighting space, while Cana stood between the two, as if she hadn't a care in the world. She was still drinking. "Oi! Nana! You're that really hot teacher from...umm…" His smile widened.

"Yeah. I'm that really hot professor from Fairy Tail University. A.P Common Lit." Cana's eyes brightened as her lopsided smile shone full force. "Yeah! Lit class! Useless subject if you ask me." Wendy looked to Lucy as she giggled softly. "Yet you come every day. Now, why is that, I wonder?!" Lucy's hand covered her mouth as she tried to stifle her laughter. "Because you have an amazing ass." Everyone but Lucy facepalmed. Lucy burst out laughing.

Everyone in the room was still quite tense, but they had laxed their guard a micodium. "I still haven't gotten my hug, Boobs." Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes. Laughing still, she struggled to stand. Instantly, Cobra was at her side, holding her hand and supporting her elbow as he helped her to her feet. As she started to make her way to the intruder, Cobra stuck to her side. He was so close, in fact, it had started to become squelching.

* * *

As the strangers arms wrapped around his wife, Cobra began to panic. _She's so small, he'll crush her!_ "What's your business here?" Ra's commanding voice rang clearly through the large room. Wadjet looked at this 'Professor' as she awaited his answer. "Am I not allowed to return to my home? My family?" His words confused everyone until the beautiful, glowing blond whispered a single word. "Thoth…" Her eyes were glassy and she looked like she was very far away. "Shit." Cobra whispered as he stepped forward to lay his hand on her shoulder. His hand never made it. A loud slap sounded throughout the hall. "If you touch her now, she will throw up and pass out. Let her come out of it on her own."

All Cobra wanted was his wife in his arms, but what this….Nanagear said, was true. Every time he had touched her while she was in that state, she had gotten sick, profusely so. Still, he didn't like the fact that his wife was in another mans arms. It seemed like forever before she started to come to. When she did, her face pinched in anger and her eyes darkened with rage.

A loud slap rang out. He hadn't even seen her move. The look on Nanagear's face told him that the man hadn't seen her move either. Cobra smirked at his violent little wife as everyone stared in shock. "YOU!" Cobra's head tilted to the side as confusion took over.

* * *

Stepping back, Lucy pointed an angry finger at Cobra whilst glaring at Orga. "You son of a bitch!" She watched as he rubbed his reddening cheek. "What?!" Clenching her fists at her sides, Lucy continued to glare at him. "You're supposed to keep the balance, asshole! Does this look like balance to you?!" She again pointed at Cobra. Orga's eyes shifted over to Cobra before quickly assessing him. His eyes met Lucy's. "Yes." Her hand came to fist at her side, elbow bent at 90 degrees. "HOW IS THIS BALANCED?! HE HAS ONE EYE, THOTH! ONE EYE! LAXUS HAS BOTH EYES! BUT ERIK?! NO! ERIK CAN'T HAVE BOTH EYES! WHY?! BECAUSE HE'S THE BAD GUY! THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

Breathing heavily, she glared up at Thoth, for as she yelled, she had stalked to stand mere millimeters in front of him. "His rage makes him strong. The more it festers, the stronger, more vicious, he becomes. This is balance. Ra doesn't hold fast to slights from the past. Apep does." Lucy dropped her fist as her rage slowly leaked away. A heavy hand rested on her shoulder, causing her teary eyes to lock onto his white orbs. "I cannot unbalance them. You know this. If he lets go of his rage, his festering grief, then I will return him to his whole self. But with both eyes, he would tip the balance. I cannot allow that to happen. aghfir li , shaqiqa ."

Head lowered once more, Lucy nodded before turning into Cobra's open arms. "la yujad 'ann taghfir , shaqiq ." Lucy refused to look at him as she allowed Cobra to lead her back to her seat at the head of the table. Cobra squatted down, taking her hands in his. "Are you ok, mrwt?" He kissed her forehead before he turned to rejoin the men when she nodded with a sad smile. Rubbing her swollen belly, Lucy sweat dropped as a loud grumble was let loose from her empty stomach. Lifting her eyes, she giggled as the girls all had their hands over their mouths, stifling their laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The closest I could get to Coptic (the language of ancient Egypt) is Arabic. Which is spoken in modern Egypt. So, I just used Arabic. This is what's being said...
> 
> Mira: 'amsik lisanak= hold your tongue
> 
> Laxus: shaqiqat , yrja 'an yaghfir li . 'ana 'atakallam bidun= Sister, forgive me. I speak without thought.
> 
> Orga: aghfir li , shaqiqa = Forgive me, sister.
> 
> Lucy: la yujad 'ann taghfir , shaqiq= There is nothing to forgive, brother.
> 
> Happy Reading! :)


	9. Life After Tragedy

The crisp October air nipped at her nose as the nurse pushed her wheelchair to the curb. Cobra had gone to get the car after they had finished with the discharge papers. Eight a.m on a Sunday. The sun was shining as she waited for Erik to pull up under the awning. The wheelchair was uncomfortable and the nurse seemed irritated to be out in the chill. Lucy had traded in her little red 2-door for something much more appropriate. It was a little older, but the 2012 Acadia was perfect. It came with almost no miles and the price was amazing. She could have afforded a brand new car, but she hadn't wanted to use the money in her trust fund.

As Erik pulled up, the nurse reached for the door. Lucy stood as the nurse checked that everything was in order. Getting the nod of approval, Lucy smiled at her as she stepped up to the opened back door. "Thank you." Her glowing smile was evident as she turned to lay her newborn daughter in the car seat. Gently buckling her in, Lucy, and the nurse, checked that all the straps were adjusted correctly before she closed the back door.

The nurse smiled at her as she had Lucy sign one last form. "All the official paperwork will come to you in a few weeks. Just make sure you fill out everything. It'll come with return envelopes. All the postage is pre-paid. Here are the care instructions for the umbilical cord as well as a list of certain products you might want to purchase to make life a little….easier." Lucy thanked the woman as she allowed Cobra to usher her into her seat and close the door.

After he pulled away, Lucy looked into the back seat. Her honey brown eyes softened as she gazed at the purple/brown-haired baby. The downy hair stuck up in every direction as soft, thick lashes rested against pudgy cheeks. Her tiny mouth worked as she slept. "Pull over." Her voice was soft, so as not to wake the sleeping infant. "Why?! What's wrong?!" The panic in his voice was evident. "Nothing's wrong. I just want to sit back there with her." She continued to smile at her sleeping bundle.

The moment the car was in park, he was unbuckling and opening her door. Closing it softly, she walked around to sit behind Erik. Several moments passed before Lucy realized the car wasn't moving. Looking up, she met his gaze in the rear view mirror. "Apep?" Smiling, he shook his head. "Just thinking how beautiful you are, mrwt. How beautiful you both are." Tears pooled in her eyes as she smiled back at him.

* * *

The elbow digging into his rib woke him. "It's your turn." Sighing, he rose from the bed. Looking over the edge of the crib, Cobra simply watched his daughter for a moment. "kl shay' ealaa ma yurama, eafrayt, baba huna ." At the sound of his voice her eyes opened, her little fists relaxed and she turned her blue-violet eyes on him. He still said they were more blue than violet, but Wadjet said they were more violet than blue. Either way, he thought they were beautiful.

Lifting her carefully, he cradled her in his arms as he lightly bounced while he walked around. "Well, Eafrayt, what is it? Hmm?" He gently pinched her diaper. "No, that's dry. Maybe…?" He touched the tip of his finger to her bottom lip and smiled when she opened her mouth. "Ah. I see. shaytan alssaghir is hungry." Pulling his hand away, he more securely supported her back as he bounce-walked to the kitchen.

Turning the pot of water to low, he walked over to the fridge to pull a pre-prepped bottle of breast milk from the fridge. "You know, mommy works very hard to make your food. She eats all the right things, none of the bad stuff. She's very careful. She wants you to grow up big and strong. Your mommy loves you very much." He cooed to his infant daughter as he paced around the kitchen, waiting for the bottle to warm. "But you wanna know a secret?" Her large eyes held his gaze as her tiny hands waved about in the air. "Daddy loves you just as much as he loves mommy." Pulling the bottle from the pot, cobra checked the temperature before turning off the pot and sitting in the glider to feed her.

* * *

Lucy woke in a panic. She hadn't felt Cobra come back to bed and she didn't hear him, or her daughter, making noise. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was an hour past Eos' feeding time. Jumping from bed, she ran to the nursery, heart pounding, lungs burning. _Please. Please be in the nursery. Please just…._ As she skidded to a stop in the doorway, her heart melted. Sitting in the glider, feet up, was Cobra, fast asleep. In his arms was their beautiful daughter, wide awake.

Her little hands waved in the air as her feet kicked and her eyes took in everything around her. Padding softly to the adorable duo, Lucy leaned over her daughter. "alyaqtin , what are you doing? You should be sleeping!" Her playful whisper-yell caught her daughter's attention. "It's not play time. It's sleepy time!" Reaching out, Lucy slowly lifted her daughter from her husband's arms. Quickly changing her diaper, Lucy placed Eos in her crib before picking up the dropped bottle and placing it on the table.

Reaching her hand out, she gently touched his arm. "Apep?" When he didn't respond, she began rubbing his arm as she called to him. "Apep, hy, come to bed." Smiling, she watched as his eye slowly opened. After a moment's fog, his eye flew wide and shot down to his empty arms. "It's ok. I put her in bed. She's fine." With a deep sigh, he relaxed into the chair. "Come to bed with me, hy." She softly squeezed his arm before padding back to their bedroom.

* * *

His arm snaked around her waist as he pulled he back against him. "I thought…" She smiled. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. But you two were so cute. She was just, playing, learning, and you were out. If it makes you feel better, it took me a minute to get her from your arms. You weren't going to drop her, even if I hadn't come in." She felt his smile against her shoulder. Rolling over in his arms, she gently pressed her lips before she spoke. "You make a good dad. Just like last time."

The sadness in her voice tore at his heart. He remembered their son just as vividly as she did. "Mrwt, look at me." Her mocha orbs raised to his, full of unshed tears. "You are a wonderful mother. To our son, to our daughter, and to any children we may have in the future. You did everything right. There was nothing we could have done differently." Her sad smile broke his heart. "I know." He pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

Pulling back, he looked into the depths of her eyes. "I talked to Ra." He stiffened slightly at her words. "Yeah? What about." Her sniffle told him everything. Pulling her closer, he tucked her head beneath his chin. "I know. I'm sorry. If I could raze the land, I would. I would do anything for…" He stopped speaking. Her head was shaking. "Mrwt?" Lifting her eyes to his, her tears broke his heart. She's not the savior." His mind struggled to work out what she had just said.

"Huh?" Her watery smile confused him. "She's not the savior. It isn't time for him to return yet. The third, Apep. He will be our third child. Thoth said that she balances him out. Our second child tips the scales, and he will balance them when he's born third. These humans are creating all new gods. She is the goddess of the dawn. Why do you think I named her Eos?" His mind continued to struggle with her words.

Her face held joy. He couldn't understand. Ra had told him 20 years at most. Is _that fucker playing with words again?! I'll fucking kill him!_ But her beautiful face stayed his wrath. "Remind me again why I even talk to that blond-haired asshole?" Her giggle was music to his ears. "Because he's your brother." He shook his head. "Some people go their entire lives not talking to their family. I refuse to believe that's the reason." She rolled her eyes at him. "You love to get a rise out of him. You love that he gets a rise out of you. It's your guys way of doing battle without actually threatening the world, or really involving Thoth." He scoffed at her eerily accurate assessment. "Plus, you love him and want him in Eos' life. Also, Ammit would come after you if you stopped talking to him."

He shivered at the thought of Ammit out for his soul. "yumaris aljins maei ." She giggled at him. "You know it's true. And Ammit on the warpath is a most magnificent horror to behold." He nodded, his eyes glassy and far away. Her wiggling from his grasp pulled him back to the moment. "And where do you think you're going?" She rolled her eyes. "She's not sleeping. Neither are we. I'm going to bring her in here." He kissed her forehead before he let her go.

* * *

"alyaqtin , you're supposed to be sleeping. Why do you never sleep?" Her daughter's eyes snapped to her own. Smiling, she reached down and picked her daughter up, holding her close to her chest. Lucy started patting her back as she walked to the bedroom. A rather large burp erupted from her tiny daughter, causing her to laugh. "I bet you feel better, huh alyaqtin ?" She handed Eos to Cobra so she could climb into bed. With their daughter lying between them, Lucy looked into Cobra's eyes. "I want to wait."

His brow furrowed at her comment. "Wait for what?" His stupidity was adorable sometimes. "For our next one. I want to wait. I want to enjoy her before we start trying again." His brow smoothed as a gentle smile graced his soft lips. "Ok. We'll wait. We'll enjoy all we can with her before we try again." He gazed down at their daughter, who was trying to eat her foot. Both Lucy and Cobra burst into deep, belly rolling laughter. Eos' eyes darted between her parents as she pulled her foot ever closer to her hungry mouth.

* * *

After a time, Cobra watched as Lucy slept, curled protectively around Eos, while Eos, in turn, slept, spread eagle. Her little hand grasped at air as she dreamed of something. _Bunnies and cotton candy?_ Cobra chuckled to himself. _Right. No doubt she's dreaming about kicking Uncle Ra's ass! Ha! That would be funny to watch!_ Reaching out, he placed his hand on Lucy's hip as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Goodnight my beautiful ladies." Cobra's eyes drifted closed as his daughter's hand gripped his shirt in mirror to her other fist, gripping Lucy's shirt. _Perfect_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> The language they're speaking is Arabic, here's what they said...
> 
> Cobra: kl shay' ealaa ma yurama, eafrayt, baba huna = Everything is fine, Puck, daddy's here.
> 
> Cobra: shaytan alssaghir= Little Demon
> 
> Lucy: alyaqtin= Pumpkin
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the final chapter. Let me know what you thought. There is a poll up on my fanfic profile (https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7391202/Mewhee89) on what we should do with this fic. Also, thank you Dragonshost for the wonderful opportunity to participate in this event. I had SO much fun!
> 
> Happy Reading! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Fairy Tail. That honor goes to Hiro Mashima-sensei.

"APEP! APEP, COME QUICK!" Her voice filled the condo as she called out to her husband. The sound of pots falling was quickly followed by the heavy pounding of bare feet against the hardwood floor. "HURRY!" The urgency in her voice had him slamming into the doorframe of the nursery as he crashed to a halt, eye wide and full of panic. His gaze landed on his wife, arms extended, following their 10 month old daughter around the room as she unsteadily took her first steps.

Cobra watched as Eos became steadier with each step until she was walking as if she'd been doing it for years. "Well shit." The glare Wadjet leveled on him had his mouth snapping shut as he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Uhh...I mean….Wow! Look at her go!" He smiled sheepishly at his beautiful wife. "I love you…?" He hadn't meant to make it sound like a question, but he feared her wrath more than anything.

Eos gave him the perfect distraction as she grabbed his pant leg and looked up at him. Squatting down he tickled the left side of her neck. Her squeal was accompanied by stomping feet and a bright smile. "Look at you eifrit! Are you daddy's big girl?" Her squealing stopped as he pulled his hand away and made to stand. Her arms instantly extended and her little fists opened and closed until he picked her up. "What do you think, eifrit? Should we make mommy finish the dishes for scaring daddy half to death?"

Her blue-violet eyes darted to her mother before her arms snaked around his neck and her lip quivered. Instantly, the blonde dropped her fists from her hips as she approached her teary-eyed toddler. "alyaqtin, what's wrong?" Her little hand came up to smack at Wadjet before she buried her face in Cobra's neck. "alyaqtin?" As she set her hand on her daughter's back, the small girl sniffled, burrowing deeper into her father's neck.

Lucy's eyes watered as she pulled her hand back. "alyaqtin, mommy didn't mean to scare daddy. Mommy would never hurt daddy on purpose or make him go away." As damp, blue-violet eyes turned to her questioningly, Lucy smiled through her tears and quivering lip. "I promise." Her daughter sniffled, but her eyes warmed. "Mommy keeps her word." Cobra's rough voice broke the silence between the two.

Lucy took her daughter's extended hand, only to be pulled in closer. Cobra handed Eos to her before he wrapped his arms around them both. Lucy smiled at him when he kissed Eos' crown. "I'll finish up the dishes, then we can go to the park." She nodded before he pressed his lips to hers. "I'll be done in about 20 minutes." Lucy smiled softly as he turned to leave. "I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to." He smiled over his shoulder at her. "I know. It's ok."

Setting her daughter down, Lucy pulled her day bag from the closet. "Ok! Let's pack for a day at the park!" She set the open bag on the floor as her daughter started touching its contents. "Do we have enough diapies?" A quiet 'balaa' followed her next few questions as her daughter took inventory and responded. "Ok, let's get your socks and shoes on."

"la!" Lucy turned to see her daughters fists on her tiny hips and her brows pinched together. "Do you want to wear your sandals instead?" At her nod, Lucy gave one firm nod. "Ok, but I'm packing your tennies too. Just in case." The tiny stomp made Lucy roll her eyes. "I'm still bringing them. You don't have to wear them, so what does it matter? It makes mommy feel better."

* * *

 

Cobra helped his daughter down the slide as Wadjet sat with a very pregnant Ammit on a bench not far too away. The moment Eos' feet were on the ground, she ran over to Ammit. Following at a much more sedate pace, Cobra listened carefully as his daughter laid her hands on the distended belly. Her little face pressed close to the cloth covered mound as her eyes closed.

"Orthrus." The single word left her tiny mouth with conviction as she lifted her little head and began rubbing Ammit's belly. He watched Ra's jaw clench as Ammit's eyes began to fill with tears. Wadjet's hand flew to cover her mouth as Eos smiled happily before turning to climb on the bench between the teary-eyed women.

"tahanina, Ammit. min fadlik, tajnib ruh 'akhi." His face was stoic, but his violet eye sparkled with mirth. Ra's ochre gaze snapped to his own. The unadulterated hate he saw there quickly dissolved as Ammit began laughing. _Apep: 9,464,661,955,106,725,596. Ra: 9,464,661,955,106,725,595. Suck it, dick!_ Cobra chuckled as he sat himself beside Wadjet, as far away from Ra as possible.

Lost in thought, he failed to hear Ammit's question on the first go. "Hmm?" His eye darted to her face nervously. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. What did you say?" Her creepy, I'll eat your soul, smile made an appearance, stiffening his every muscle. "I asked how you're treating our little princess." He watched as her eyes softened upon looking at his daughter. His muscles relaxed as a gentle smile graced his ever scowling lips. "In a manner befitting a queen."

* * *

 

Lucy smiled at her daughter as she thought back on how she'd grown over the last 10 months. _Smart as a whip. Though she still has yet to really talk._ She felt Erik's warm arm draped over her shoulders and realized tears had been silently falling as she thought back over the last 19 months. From finding out she was pregnant to birthing her beautiful daughter. From bringing her home to today in the park. All the ups and downs, the joy and fear, everything crashed through her.

" 'um?" The small voice and soft hand brought her back into the moment. Smiling, she forced a laugh as she wiped her cheeks. "I'm alright alyaqtin. Just thinking." She could see that Mira and Laxus were concerned at her actions. She snuggled into Cobra's side as she pulled Eos into her lap. Her daughter laid her head on Lucy's breast as she cuddled into the family embrace. Nobody spoke for several minutes.

"I have an idea!" Mira's chipper voice caught everyone's attention. Lucy watched as she leaned as far as her swollen stomach would allow and pretended to whisper to Eos. "Do you want to spend the night with Auntie Ammit and uncle Ra?" Eos' head snapped in the direction on her parents, her wide eyes questioning. "If you want to, you can. And if you decide you want to come home at any point, daddy and I are always just a phone call away." Her daughter's smile warmed her heart.

She watched as her daughter turned to Laxus and Mira, arms raised, fists opening and closing. "nem min fadlik!" Laxus smiled as he reached over and plucked her from Lucy's lap, before helping Mira to her feet. Lucy disentangled herself from Cobra's arms and kissed her daughter on her cheek. "al'umm yuhabbuk, alyaqtin. sati dayima." Closing her eyes, Lucy savor end he feel of her daughter's small arms hugging tightly around her neck.

As she pulled away, Cobra took her place. "baba yuhabbuk jadda. wa'awad 'ann tabtalie alshshams litajealak saeida." As he pulled back, he and Laxus shared a heavy glare. "I am holding you personally responsible for her happiness and wellbeing. himayatan laha mae hayatik, shaqiqa. liwu'awd 'an tafeal alshshay' nafsah balnsbt lillati hi lak." Laxus nodded before taking the day bag from Lucy and giving a one handed wave over his shoulder as he walked away.

Mira hugged Cobra, then Lucy. Holding the blond by the shoulders at arm's length, Mira smiled. "Don't worry, she'll be safe. Enjoy your day of relaxation. I'm sure Laxus is going to have his hands full with her." The remaining three laughed before Mira took her leave. Lucy felt Erik's arm slide around her waist. "Everything will be fine, mrwt. We can call when we get home to make sure they arrived safely if that's what you want." She nodded, leaning into him while continuing to watch her daughter depart with Mira and Laxus. When they could no longer see the trio, Cobra began steering them towards their own home. "kl shay' sayakun ealaa ma yaramu. 'iiman, mrwt."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the latest installment. I just want to clear a few things up… Because Eos is the child of a God and a demon, she is a god/demon herself. This means that she doesn't pass the developmental milestones like a mortal child would. She completely understands what is being said to her, even if she can't verbally respond to it. This is why everyone talks to her like a much older child.
> 
> Secondly, thank you to everyone that voted. I am going to potentially add flashbacks to fill in some gaps, or places where some clarification needs to be made. I'm not 100% sure yet.
> 
> Mira's kid is going to be a boy, Orthus. If anyone can figure out what FT character her baby is going to be, then I'll….give you a cookie…? Wait… No. Umm…shit. I'll think of something. ;)
> 
> Finally for what was said…
> 
> Cobra: eifrit= Puck
> 
> Lucy: alyaqtin= Pumpkin
> 
> Eos: balaa= Yeah
> 
> Eos: la= No
> 
> Cobra: tahanina, Ammit. min fadlik, tajnib ruh 'akhi.= Congratulations, Ammit. Please spare my brothers soul.
> 
> Eos: 'um = Mother
> 
> Eos: nem min fidlik= Yes please
> 
> Lucy: al'umm yuhabbuk, alyaqtin. sati dayima. = Mommy loves you, Pumpkin. I'll always come.
> 
> Cobra: baba yuhabbuk jadda. wa'awad 'ann tabtalie alshshams litajealak saeida. = Daddy loves you too. I would swallow the sun to make you happy.
> 
> Cobra: himayatan laha mae hayatik, shaqiqa. liwu'awd 'an tafeal alshshay' nafsah balnsbt lillati hi lak. = Protect her with your life, brother. For I would do the same for that which is yours.
> 
> Cobra: kl shay' sayakun ealaa ma yaramu. 'iiman mrwt. = Everything will be fine. Have faith love.
> 
> I love to hear what you guys think. Let me know if I missed anything in editing. And as always...
> 
> Happy Reading! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Fairy Tail. That honor goes to Hiro Mashima-sensei.

"APEP! APEP, COME QUICK!" Her voice filled the condo as she called out to her husband. The sound of pots falling was quickly followed by the heavy pounding of bare feet against the hardwood floor. "HURRY!" The urgency in her voice had him slamming into the doorframe of the nursery as he crashed to a halt, eye wide and full of panic. His gaze landed on his wife, arms extended, following their 10 month old daughter around the room as she unsteadily took her first steps.

Cobra watched as Eos became steadier with each step until she was walking as if she'd been doing it for years. "Well shit." The glare Wadjet leveled on him had his mouth snapping shut as he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Uhh...I mean….Wow! Look at her go!" He smiled sheepishly at his beautiful wife. "I love you…?" He hadn't meant to make it sound like a question, but he feared her wrath more than anything.

Eos gave him the perfect distraction as she grabbed his pant leg and looked up at him. Squatting down he tickled the left side of her neck. Her squeal was accompanied by stomping feet and a bright smile. "Look at you eifrit! Are you daddy's big girl?" Her squealing stopped as he pulled his hand away and made to stand. Her arms instantly extended and her little fists opened and closed until he picked her up. "What do you think, eifrit? Should we make mommy finish the dishes for scaring daddy half to death?"

Her blue-violet eyes darted to her mother before her arms snaked around his neck and her lip quivered. Instantly, the blonde dropped her fists from her hips as she approached her teary-eyed toddler. "alyaqtin, what's wrong?" Her little hand came up to smack at Wadjet before she buried her face in Cobra's neck. "alyaqtin?" As she set her hand on her daughter's back, the small girl sniffled, burrowing deeper into her father's neck.

* * *

 

Lucy's eyes watered as she pulled her hand back. "alyaqtin, mommy didn't mean to scare daddy. Mommy would never hurt daddy on purpose or make him go away." As damp, blue-violet eyes turned to her questioningly, Lucy smiled through her tears and quivering lip. "I promise." Her daughter sniffled, but her eyes warmed. "Mommy keeps her word." Cobra's rough voice broke the silence between the two.

Lucy took her daughter's extended hand, only to be pulled in closer. Cobra handed Eos to her before he wrapped his arms around them both. Lucy smiled at him when he kissed Eos' crown. "I'll finish up the dishes, then we can go to the park." She nodded before he pressed his lips to hers. "I'll be done in about 20 minutes." Lucy smiled softly as he turned to leave. "I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to." He smiled over his shoulder at her. "I know. It's ok."

Setting her daughter down, Lucy pulled her day bag from the closet. "Ok! Let's pack for a day at the park!" She set the open bag on the floor as her daughter started touching its contents. "Do we have enough diapies?" A quiet 'balaa' followed her next few questions as her daughter took inventory and responded. "Ok, let's get your socks and shoes on."

"la!" Lucy turned to see her daughters fists on her tiny hips and her brows pinched together. "Do you want to wear your sandals instead?" At her nod, Lucy gave one firm nod. "Ok, but I'm packing your tennies too. Just in case." The tiny stomp made Lucy roll her eyes. "I'm still bringing them. You don't have to wear them, so what does it matter? It makes mommy feel better."

* * *

 

Cobra helped his daughter down the slide as Wadjet sat with a very pregnant Ammit on a bench not far too away. The moment Eos' feet were on the ground, she ran over to Ammit. Following at a much more sedate pace, Cobra listened carefully as his daughter laid her hands on the distended belly. Her little face pressed close to the cloth covered mound as her eyes closed.

"Orthrus." The single word left her tiny mouth with conviction as she lifted her little head and began rubbing Ammit's belly. He watched Ra's jaw clench as Ammit's eyes began to fill with tears. Wadjet's hand flew to cover her mouth as Eos smiled happily before turning to climb on the bench between the teary-eyed women.

"tahanina, Ammit. min fadlik, tajnib ruh 'akhi." His face was stoic, but his violet eye sparkled with mirth. Ra's ochre gaze snapped to his own. The unadulterated hate he saw there quickly dissolved as Ammit began laughing. _Apep: 9,464,661,955,106,725,596. Ra: 9,464,661,955,106,725,595. Suck it, dick!_ Cobra chuckled as he sat himself beside Wadjet, as far away from Ra as possible.

Lost in thought, he failed to hear Ammit's question on the first go. "Hmm?" His eye darted to her face nervously. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. What did you say?" Her creepy, I'll eat your soul, smile made an appearance, stiffening his every muscle. "I asked how you're treating our little princess." He watched as her eyes softened upon looking at his daughter. His muscles relaxed as a gentle smile graced his ever scowling lips. "In a manner befitting a queen."

* * *

 

Lucy smiled at her daughter as she thought back on how she'd grown over the last 10 months. _Smart as a whip. Though she still has yet to really talk._ She felt Erik's warm arm draped over her shoulders and realized tears had been silently falling as she thought back over the last 19 months. From finding out she was pregnant to birthing her beautiful daughter. From bringing her home to today in the park. All the ups and downs, the joy and fear, everything crashed through her.

" 'um?" The small voice and soft hand brought her back into the moment. Smiling, she forced a laugh as she wiped her cheeks. "I'm alright alyaqtin. Just thinking." She could see that Mira and Laxus were concerned at her actions. She snuggled into Cobra's side as she pulled Eos into her lap. Her daughter laid her head on Lucy's breast as she cuddled into the family embrace. Nobody spoke for several minutes.

"I have an idea!" Mira's chipper voice caught everyone's attention. Lucy watched as she leaned as far as her swollen stomach would allow and pretended to whisper to Eos. "Do you want to spend the night with Auntie Ammit and uncle Ra?" Eos' head snapped in the direction on her parents, her wide eyes questioning. "If you want to, you can. And if you decide you want to come home at any point, daddy and I are always just a phone call away." Her daughter's smile warmed her heart.

She watched as her daughter turned to Laxus and Mira, arms raised, fists opening and closing. "nem min fadlik!" Laxus smiled as he reached over and plucked her from Lucy's lap, before helping Mira to her feet. Lucy disentangled herself from Cobra's arms and kissed her daughter on her cheek. "al'umm yuhabbuk, alyaqtin. sati dayima." Closing her eyes, Lucy savor end he feel of her daughter's small arms hugging tightly around her neck.

As she pulled away, Cobra took her place. "baba yuhabbuk jadda. wa'awad 'ann tabtalie alshshams litajealak saeida." As he pulled back, he and Laxus shared a heavy glare. "I am holding you personally responsible for her happiness and wellbeing. himayatan laha mae hayatik, shaqiqa. liwu'awd 'an tafeal alshshay' nafsah balnsbt lillati hi lak." Laxus nodded before taking the day bag from Lucy and giving a one handed wave over his shoulder as he walked away.

Mira hugged Cobra, then Lucy. Holding the blond by the shoulders at arm's length, Mira smiled. "Don't worry, she'll be safe. Enjoy your day of relaxation. I'm sure Laxus is going to have his hands full with her." The remaining three laughed before Mira took her leave. Lucy felt Erik's arm slide around her waist. "Everything will be fine, mrwt. We can call when we get home to make sure they arrived safely if that's what you want." She nodded, leaning into him while continuing to watch her daughter depart with Mira and Laxus. When they could no longer see the trio, Cobra began steering them towards their own home. "kl shay' sayakun ealaa ma yaramu. 'iiman, mrwt."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the latest installment. I just want to clear a few things up… Because Eos is the child of a God and a demon, she is a god/demon herself. This means that she doesn't pass the developmental milestones like a mortal child would. She completely understands what is being said to her, even if she can't verbally respond to it. This is why everyone talks to her like a much older child.
> 
> Secondly, thank you to everyone that voted. I am going to potentially add flashbacks to fill in some gaps, or places where some clarification needs to be made. I'm not 100% sure yet.
> 
> Mira's kid is going to be a boy, Orthus. If anyone can figure out what FT character her baby is going to be, then I'll….give you a cookie…? Wait… No. Umm…shit. I'll think of something. ;)
> 
> Finally for what was said…
> 
> Cobra: eifrit= Puck
> 
> Lucy: alyaqtin= Pumpkin
> 
> Eos: balaa= Yeah
> 
> Eos: la= No
> 
> Cobra: tahanina, Ammit. min fadlik, tajnib ruh 'akhi.= Congratulations, Ammit. Please spare my brothers soul.
> 
> Eos: 'um = Mother
> 
> Eos: nem min fidlik= Yes please
> 
> Lucy: al'umm yuhabbuk, alyaqtin. sati dayima. = Mommy loves you, Pumpkin. I'll always come.
> 
> Cobra: baba yuhabbuk jadda. wa'awad 'ann tabtalie alshshams litajealak saeida. = Daddy loves you too. I would swallow the sun to make you happy.
> 
> Cobra: himayatan laha mae hayatik, shaqiqa. liwu'awd 'an tafeal alshshay' nafsah balnsbt lillati hi lak. = Protect her with your life, brother. For I would do the same for that which is yours.
> 
> Cobra: kl shay' sayakun ealaa ma yaramu. 'iiman mrwt. = Everything will be fine. Have faith love.
> 
> I love to hear what you guys think. Let me know if I missed anything in editing. And as always...
> 
> Happy Reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know of any spelling or grammatical errors you find, and I'll be more than happy to fix them! :)
> 
> Happy reading! :)


End file.
